Lost In LA
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: Takes place thirteen years after the finale. When a certain daughter gets lost in the big city, who will come and save her? After a long, ten year fight between the two families, one small dangerous mistake of fate can lead them all back together, can it? N/CC M/F
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: This story popped into my head, the only way to get it out is to type it up! Please review!]

Disclaimer: I don't own the nanny, if I did, the show would still be airing to this day...

* * *

Olivia Brightmore, a thirteen year old girl, with bright blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and milky white skin held on to her father's hand as they passed by people on the busy sidewalk. Her golden hair that matched her mother's blew in the warm breeze that was blowing through the busy Saturday streets of Los Angeles. Olivia turned back to her family, and looked at her father with those light blue eyes that made him think of her mother.

"Daddy, can we pleeeese go eat somewhere? My stomach in rumbling like crazy!" she said, begging for her parents to accept to her request. Niles looked at his wife, who shook her head in assurance.

"Look! There's a burger place or something down the block! We can eat there!" Lucas said.

Lucas Brightmore was only two minutes older than his younger sister. Other than the bright blonde hair that both kids inherited from their mother, Lucas looked exactly like Niles as did Olivia looked like CC.

Lucas looked at CC, his eyes begging at his mother.

"Please, mom? Olivia and I are both hungry, if we don't eat somthing we're going to starve before we ever get back to New York!" Lucas looked at CC. She couldn't resist her son. Olivia started to walk in the crowd toward the sandwhich shop.

"I'm going with or without you people!" she yelled over the crowd of people.

Ten minutes later, the family of four was sitting in a booth, looking at the menus.

"Mom, why are we in LA anyway? I thought you did musicals, not TV shows. Although, that would be pretty cool if you did!" Olivia smiled at her mother, who looked up at her from her menu. Niles looked at CC and CC shot a look at him.

"Can't we just have a nice family vacation without any business?" CC asked, looking at her two kids opposite of the booth from her. Lucas and Olivia looked at each other, then looked back at their parents.

"No," they said simultaneously. CC sighed at them, shaking her head and trying not to smile at how much they acted like their father.

Olivia shrugged. "It's just that you are always producing a new show, and dad is always working on a case in the court, or working with a new client, or you've got a backer's party," she started.

"Or you've got to leave town for a charity for the poor, or you've got a party at the Hamptons to meet some more investors," Lucas finished for her. Niles and CC looked at their kids, their eyes wide. Olivia sighed.

"We just thought we wouldn't have time with all the work you guys are doing in New York. We definitely didn't think we would have time to fly all the way across the country!" Olivia smiled. CC rolled her eyes and gave her daughter a friendly smirk.

"Just because we are working, doesn't mean we don't love you more than anything in this world. We would give up both of our jobs for you," Niles said, he turned and smiled at CC. The twins looked at each other with grossed out expressions.

"Plus, I thought you guys said you didn't like LA. Didn't something happen when we lived here after we were born? Mom was partners with someone and there was this whole feud and stuff?" Lucas said, looking at his parents, who gave each other worried glances. CC looked back down at her menu.

"I have no idea what your talking about," she mumbled. The twins looked at each other, knowing there was something their parents weren't telling them.

"Whatever," they said at the same time, and looked back at their menu's.

* * *

"Ma! I don't understand why we have to go shopping _again,_" Eve Sheffield said. The thirteen year old had long, beautiful curly brown hair, pale skin like her mother, and bright green eyes. She was the exact image of Fran at thirteen other than the green eyes, and non-nasal voice.

Fran smiled at her daughter.

"Sweetie, there is _never _going to be too much shopping," Fran said as she grabbed her purse. "Jonah, do you want to go, too?" Fran yelled up the large staircase of their Beverly Hills Mansion.

Jonah Sheffield looked just like his father also, except that his green eyes were much more lighter than Maxwell's dark ones. He ran down the staircase, and stood next to his younger sister.

"Where are we going?" he asked, eyeing his mother suspiciously. He knew if they were going to the fashion district he was out. Fran shrugged.

"Downtown. And no, we are not going to the fashion district, I already tricked you into that and now we know never to do that again," Fran smiled at her son. Jonah shrugged.

"Sure, I'll go!" he said with a bright smile that looked just like his father. Fran returned the smile.

"Max, we're going downtown, do you wanna go?" Fran yelled toward his office. Less than five seconds after she asked, Max was already walking out of the room with jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"I'm ready!" he said, the whole family headed out the door with no idea what was coming for them.

* * *

The Brightmore family was back on the streets, going through different stores and buying souvenirs for friends back home. Olivia was about to put a keychain in her pocket when she felt an envelope taking the spot already. She pulled it out as they were walking and saw the straight handwriting that said 'Olivia' on it. She smiled, knowing who it was from.

"Who's that from?" Lucas asked as he walked next to his sister, looking at the envelope. She hid it from him and glared at him with those eyes that could turn someone to stone.

"None of your business Lucas Pukeas," she said, calling him the name she made when she was six. He laughed, knowing his sister didn't mean what she said, it was the game the siblings played.

"Fine, warlock, have it your way," he replied. The two laughed. Olivia looked back down at the note after her brother went back and talked with Niles. She was about to open it when a random wind blew and sent the note out of her hand and tumbling into the crowd of people on the sidewalk.

"No!" she said as she ran to catch it.

CC laughed at her husbands joke just before she heard her daughter yell, when she looked up, all she saw was her golden blonde hair weaving in and out of people far in front of her. CC's eyes went wide and her nails tightened around her husbands wrist.

"Olivia!" she yelled, pulling from her family. The three of them quickly started chasing the teenager who was very fast on her feet. Soon they couldn't see past the people, and no longer could see her bright blonde hair. A tear slipped from CC's eyes as she continued for her daughter.

Olivia ran down the block, when the wind pushed the note down the corner, she followed it as she weaved through people. After turning down two streets, and crossing two blocks, she finally grabbed the note. She smiled.

"Hey, I got it guys!" she said, looking at the note. When she heard nobody respond she turned around, thinking her family had followed her the entire way.

"Guys I got the no-" she stopped dead in her track when there was nobody behind her except strangers walking by. She turned quickly around, looking for her brother or someone. When she did, her phone fell out of her pocket, and shattered to the concrete below her.

Her eyes went wide as she picked it up and realized it was done for.

"No, no this can't be happening," she said, she looked around for any sign of her family, nobody she recognized was in sight. Tears pooled in her eyes, and they finally let loose and crashed down her cheeks. She started walking down the block, to see if she could find her parents.

After searching for well over fifteen minutes, she sat down on a bench.

"I can't be lost! This isn't happening!" she tore up the note and threw it in the trash, her cheeks flushed from tears. She sat back down on the bench and put her face in her hands.

"I'm so stupid," she mumbled.

She looked up when she heard a very distinct voice.

"Honey, are you okay?"

She looked up to see two kids who looked her age, and a friendly looking woman and man. She shook her head and leaned back on the bench. The woman sat next to her, and rested her warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie are you lost?" she asked. Olivia looked at her.

"Ya, I ran from my family when something fell out of my hand, I thought they followed me, but obviously they didn't," she looked down at the concrete. The lady gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, there is nothing to be worried about, your safe with us. I'm Fran, that's my husband, Max and these are our kids Jonah and Eve," Olivia looked up at the kids who were smiling brightly down at her. Eve sat next to Olivia on the bench.

"Hi! I'm obviously Eve, that's my twin brother, who's somehow older than me," she frowned slightly, but her smile reappeared as quick as it disappeared. Olivia smiled.

"I have a twin brother, too. My name is Olivia, we were visiting here from New York," she shook her hand with Eve. Fran smiled.

"That's cool! My sister and I were born in New York, but we moved here like three days after we were born," Jonah said.

"I think you guys will get along well," Fran said. She stood up and walked over to Maxwell and gave him a look, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Fran knew the girl looked just like her husband's former business parter, CC. The girl's name is Olivia, which was the same name as Niles' and CC's daughter, who live in New York after they moved from LA when the twins were three.

The three kids all started talking, and out of there conversation, she heard Olivia say, "We used to live here, well, in Beverly Hills actually, but for some reason we moved back to New York ten years ago," Olivia frowned.

Fran and Max looked at each other, both their eyes wide.

* * *

[Thanks for reading! Do you think I should continue? Please tell me with a review!]


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia! If you get this call, answer your phone! Where are you? Call me when you get this!" Lucas pressed end on his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked up into the blue sky that matched his eyes. He watched as one single cloud hovered in the sky, surrounded by blue.

"Where are you Livy?" he mumbled, calling his sister his name that he gave her like she calls him Luke. He looked over at his parents. Niles was standing with his hand on his head, and CC was sitting on the bench next to Lucas, her face in her hands as she sobbed into them.

"I'm a horrible mother! Who loses their daughter in a big city?" CC asked herself. Lucas scooted closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a hug, which he didn't usually do in public. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"We're going to find her, mom. I promise. Livy is smart, she's not going to walk away with some stranger,"

* * *

"Mmm, these smoothies are so good!" Olivia said as the Sheffields sat down around a table. Eve nodded as she slurped her's.

Fran smiled.

"I knew this would make you feel better!" Fran said as she sat down next to the still worried teenager. Olivia sat down, she looked out the windows of the smoothie shop, seeing if she spotted her family, her small smile dropped when she didn't see them. Fran noticed her sad expression. Olivia looked back up at Fran.

"Thank you for the smoothie, I'll have my parents pay you back when we meet up with them," she said, still looking sadly out the window. Eve noticed the awkward silence and started a new conversation. Fran looked at Olivia, noticing how much the girl looked, moved and even spoke like CC. She knew it had to be the Olivia she knew. She could remember the last time she saw the Brightmore family...

_2002..._

_Three year old Olivia stepped into the doorway of her parent's bedroom to see her mother sobbing on the bed. _

_"Mommy? What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she walked up to her mother, and put her small hand on her knee. CC separated her hands and her face to look down at her small daughter, a fake smile formed on her face._

_"Oh, sweetheart, it's just a stressful time, okay? I promise we'll be on the airplane soon and you won't have to worry about this anymore," CC stood from the bed, and lifted her light daughter into her hands. She turned to look at the room once more before shutting the door and walking into the large marble foyer. She lifted the handle of her small carry on with one hand, and rolled it to the entry of the large house._

_"Mommy, where are we going?" Olivia asked, her light blue eyes filled with curiosity. CC gave a small smile._

_"We're moving to another big city," she said. She looked at the large house one more time before walking out the door and into the bright California sun. Tears fluently streamed down her cheeks as she looked back at the house as she started across the large courtyard to the Sheffield's mansion._

_She set down Olivia, and squatted down so that she could look her daughter in the eye._

_"How about you go and say goodbye to Jonah and Eve?" CC said, tears still coming from her eyes. Olivia frowned and wiped her mother's tears with her small fingers._

_"But I don't want to say goodbye mommy. Is that why you are crying?" she asked. CC frowned, and looked at her daughter. She cupped her face and kissed her nose._

_"Do this for mommy, okay?" she asked, trying not to burst into a fit of tears and crying. Olivia sadly nodded and gave her mother a hug before running to the large house. CC looked around the beautiful courtyard that included a small pond with a waterfall, several gardens that grew fruits and __vegetables, and a large trail around several high shrubs. CC laughed a little, remembering when they first moved into the estate that it reminded her of the courtyard from Ricki Ticki Tavi._

_CC started to walk toward the house, when she felt a pull on her leg._

_"Mommy I don't want to leave!" came the small cry of her son. CC leaned down and picked him up, brushing the bright blonde hair out of his eyes. She started walking toward the mansion across from their's._

_CC quietly opened the large doors as light streamed into the dim lit foyer. She looked up the staircase._

_"Olivia, it's time to leave!" she yelled. She quickly heard the small footsteps of three toddlers coming down the steps._

_"Mommy! I don't want to leave!" tears were now streaking down her red puffy cheeks, as she hugged Eve. CC sighed. She turned when they all heard the clicking of heels coming in from the dining room._

_"CC, please, just stay, we can work everything out!" Fran said as she walked into the room, Max quickly following her. Eve ran to her mother._

_"Don't let them go, Mommy!" Eve said, burying her face in her mother's leg. Fran looked up at CC, her eyes pleading. Niles walked through the door, a glare quickly forming on his face as he saw the two before him. CC broke the eye contact between Fran by looking down at the ground, and running her hand through her son's hair._

_"It's for the best," she said quietly. Olivia ran and hugged Fran. Olivia looked up at Fran, and motioned for her to kneel down to her. Olivia looked back at her parents to make sure they weren't paying attention. Olivia pulled the small golden ring from her tiny finger, and placed it in Fran's hand. She looked up at her, her blue eyes glossy._

_"I want you to have this, Fran, to remember me. I promise I'll see you soon!" she said. Fran nodded as tears fell from her eyes. She looked down at the expensive ring. On the inner band, she could read the small words that said:_

_'Olivia Claire, Our Little Angel'_

_Olivia gave Fran a little smile as she ran back to her mother. Niles looked back at them and nodded._

_"We wish you all well," he said as he disappeared through the front door. The twins waved to Jonah and Eve, who waved back sadly. Tears sprung in their eyes as they walked out the door. CC looked up at the family for the last time._

_"Take care of yourselves," she said. Fran looked at her best friend, tears pouring down her cheeks. CC nodded and walked out of the mansion._

"So, what's it like in New York?" Eve asked between slurps of her strawberry-banana smoothie. Olivia looked at her and smiled.

"I love New York almost as much as I love it here! It's really busy, but other than that, it's beautiful. Especially Central Park, I go there like every day after school with my friends, it's so pretty, when your at Turtle Pond, or your seeing the Belvedere Castle, you'd never think your right in the middle of the biggest city in the country!" Olivia smiled. Eve laughed. Fran couldn't help but laugh either.

She looked at Maxwell with a smirk on her face.

"So, Olivia, tell me about your parents, you know, so I know who to call," Fran smiled. Max sighed and put his hand on his forehead. Olivia slurped on her smoothie.

"Well, my mom is a producer of Broadway, and my father is head attorney at Brightmore Attorneys," Olivia slurped more on her smoothie, before looking out the window like she did every minute. Fran smiled and nodded.

"Oh, that's nice! Max used to work for Broadway, now he produces TV sitcoms, maybe he knows your mother. What was her name again?" Fran asked, leaning closer to Olivia wanting to hear her answer.

"Well, my mom's name is-" Olivia was interrupted by the ringing of Fran's cell phone. She sighed and looked at the caller I.D.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed before she answered the phone. After a minute and a half conversation Fran hung up the phone with a wide smile.

"Oh my gosh, the kids are at the mansion right now!" Fran said, squealing and making people turn their heads.

"We have to get home!" everyone jumped up except for Olivia.

"Wait, what about me?" she said, looking up at them. Fran turned around, and looked at her, holding her bottled water.

"You can come with us, we'll call your parents and tell them to meet us at our house," Fran said.

Before she knew it, the family was out on the sidewalk heading to their Cadillac.

* * *

CC looked out the tinted window of their rented BMW, tear stained down her cheeks mixed with mascara.

"She's got to be around her somwhere," she whined, wiping away her tears. Niles reached over from the steering wheel and patted her shoulder. Lucas sat in the back, looking out the window for any sign of his sister.

He had to do a double take when he saw golden blonde hair weaving through crowds of people, being pulled by a brunette girl.

"Olivia!" he yelled, looking out the window and sitting up quickly. CC followed his eyes, and saw her too.

"Niles! Park the car, it's her!" she said. He pulled the car to a spot and threw change into the meter to catch up with his wife and son. Lucas and CC ran down the sidewalk, getting glimpses of the blonde hair. After what seemed like forever, they reached the two girls.

"Olivia!" CC said, as the girl turned around. Lucas frowned at the brown eyes and bright green lip gloss. The girl stared at the three strangers.

"Who are you people?" she asked, looking up at them. She smiled at Lucas.

"But you are cute," she smiled at Lucas, who took a step toward his mother. The brunette girl sighed and looked at her.

"Aubrie, let's go," she said, as she pulled her away into the crowd.

CC sat on the bench and placed her head in her hands.

"We're never going to find her," she said, shaking her head. Lucas sat down next to his mom and placed a hand on her back.

"We'll find her mom, I promise," he said. Right after he finished speaking, they all heard a familiar voice come from the crowd.

"Eve wait up!" Olivia yelled through the crowd. CC looked up to see her daughter running down the street. Lucas stood up and ran to his sister.

"Olivia! Olivia!" he yelled.

* * *

"Stop!" Olivia yelled. The Sheffields turned around to the frozen teenager.

"Olivia!" came the faint voice from behind them. She turned around to see her brother's bright blonde hair that matched her's running through the traffic of people.

"Lucas!" she yelled. Fran and Max looked at each other, both knowing that it was indeed the Brightmore family. The Sheffields followed Olivia's trail.

"Olivia!" Lucas yelled when the twins crashed into a rib breaking hug that would have been dangerous if they weren't so distracted with finding each other. The Sheffields caught up with the two kids. After Lucas pulled away from his sister, he looked at the familiar family.

Fran smiled as she covered her mouth at the sight of Lucas and how much he looked like her former best friend. Lucas looked at the four people in front of him, still having his arm wrapped protectively around his little sister.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at them. Olivia smiled, and looked up at her brother who was slightly taller than her.

"These are the people who made sure I was okay and stuff. This is Jonah, Eve, Fran and Maxwell Sheffield!" she said, smiling at the family. "Guys, I want you to meet my twin brother, Lucas Brightmore," she said. Max and Fran looked at each other and smiled.

Lucas eyed them suspiciously.

"You guys look familiar, have we met before?" he asked. Olivia looked at him with confusion on her face.

"I don't think so," she said, looking back at them. Their conversation was interrupted quickly.

"Olivia!" CC cried as she embraced her daughter, not paying attention to the familiar people in front of her. Niles did though. He froze, looking at the two who mirrored his disposition.

CC hugged her daughter, and rested her cheek on her blonde hair.

"You scared me half to death, I though I lost you forever," she mumbled into her hair, smelling the faint familiar scent of strawberries. Olivia smiled at her mother, looking exactly like her.

"I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have ran after that stupid note. I'll never do that ever again, I was so scared until these nice people helped me!" she pointed to the frozen Sheffields. CC smiled down at her daughter, and then looked up.

"Thank you so much for-" she stopped her words when she noticed the black hair, and silver streak. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the twins before them.

Fran cleared her throat and looked up at her husband with a nervous smile. The two pairs of twins looked at one another and shrugged, confused.

Fran stepped forward.

"Niles, CC, it's nice to see you again,"


	3. Chapter 3

CC shifted uncomfortably on her feet, not taking her blue eyes off of Fran and Max, her mouth slowly ajar. Olivia looked up at her mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" she said, looking from CC to Niles. She looked back at the Sheffields, who looked at her nervously.

"Who are you?" she asked, stepping toward the family. Eve looked at her.

"Please, can we talk with a meal?" Max asked, stepping forward. CC looked at the twins in front of her and smiled.

"You guys grew up, you look just like your parents," she said, her voice small. Fran looked at the CC that she didn't know. The CC she hadn't seen before, light and vulnerable. The two women locked eyes. Fran looked at her, her eyes pleading. Niles glared at his former boss, his eyes burning.

Olivia looked at her brother.

Max sighed. "We know your parents because we used to work together," he said, looking at CC, who looked down at the sidewalk. Niles wrapped his arm around his wife, not taking his glare off of the people he used to call friends. CC kept looking at the ground, but put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"We better get going, the plane leaves early tomorrow morning," Niles said. CC looked at him and nodded. Olivia looked up at her parents.

"Wait! We can't leave! These people just welcomed me into their family, not knowing who I am, and all you do is say thanks and then leave?" she looked up at her father with her pleading eyes. He shook his head.

"We have to go," he said, not meeting her eyes. Olivia turned back to the Sheffield family, tears in her eyes. Eve pulled out a piece of paper from her purse, and quickly scribbled down a number.

"Here's my number, text me anytime or call." she said, handing the paper to Olivia. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I'll text you," she said, looking down at the paper.

After saying goodbye and hugging, Olivia walked down the street with her family, glancing back at the Sheffields with sad eyes.

* * *

Eve walked into the large mansion, her eyes widened when she looked up to see her brother and sisters.

"Brighton, Gracie, Maggie!" she squealed as she ran and hugged them. Grace smiled at her little sister. The twenty three year old was attending UCLA for her Psychiatric degree. Eve tightly hugged her sister as she maintained a bright smile on her face even though she was upset about Olivia.

Fran and Maxwell walked into the large, lit living room with bright smiles as they hugged their oldest three kids.

After Maggie and Brighton had gotten back from Paris, Maggie moved with Michael to Manhattan Beach. Brighton finally settled down with a girl, Amy, who was currently in Burbank visiting family while they were in California for a few weeks.

"So, how was the smoothies?" Grace asked with a bright smile. Fran looked down at the carpet, not wanting to make eye contact. Maggie noticed her sternness.

"Mom, dad, what's going on? What happened while you were gone?" she asked, looking at Fran. Max sighed and looked at his oldest daughter. Eve shared a chair with Jonah as the twins sat forward to hear the whole story of what they saw.

"We ran into Niles, CC and the twins there. Olivia got lost, we didn't know at first it was her, but she looked so much like CC it was impossible to deny it," Fran said, still not looking anyone in the eyes. Maggie and Grace gasped, and Brighton looked at his parents, wide eyed. Grace was finally the first one to speak.

"So, did you guys talk? Are we going to get to see them?" she said with a smile. After the twins were born, CC had become more of the softer person they all knew she could be, and before they moved back to New York, Grace had started to have a fond companionship with her that the older two didn't because of their travel plans.

Fran shook her head, tears visible in her eyes.

"CC didn't seem so upset, but Niles didn't wasn't very happy to see us," she said, her voice quiet. Max rubbed her back, knowing how hard it was for Fran to lose her two best friends at the same time.

Eve and Jonah looked at each other.

"Mom, who are they? How do you guys know them?" Eve said, her eyes full of curiosity.

* * *

"I can't believe you just left them! After all they did for me! I could have been kidnapped if it wasn't for them, and all you do is mumble a thank you and leave?" Olivia stormed into the large hotel suite leading her family.

CC hadn't spoken a word since she looked Fran in the eye, Niles was still angry, partially because of the Sheffields, and partially because Olivia was taking a very rude manner with her parents that they didn't tolerate. Lucas walked beside his mother, not saying a word, even though he secretly agreed with his sister. Even though he was only five minutes older than her, she was still his baby sister, and he couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out that someone had hurt her in any way.

"Olivia, the discussion is over, drop it," Niles said, heading into the small kitchen to get a small glass of brandy. Olivia looked at her father, her blue eyes electrified with fury, she looked exactly like CC at that moment.

"No, dad, I won't drop it! Obviously there is something between you four that needs to be solved in a adult way! You could have thanked them, given them money, you could have actually conversed with them! It was obvious they wanted to talk this out, but you are too stubborn to do even that!" Olivia said, looking at the back of her father's head.

CC stood up, her eyes wide at the words of her daughter. She had never seen her little girl look so, so, livid. She reminded her of herself. Lucas walked behind Olivia and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Olivia Clair that is enough!" Niles said, turning around. CC took a step back from her husband, afraid of what he was going to do or say.

"Niles, please, can we just calm down?" she said, her voice small and quiet. Her eyes were light with vulnerability, and tears. Niles looked over at her wife, she looked him in the eyes, and he could already tell what she was thinking.

Lucas and Olivia looked between their parents, who were having a mental conversation that they never understood was possible.

"Lucas, Olivia, please go to your rooms," CC said, not taking her eyes off Niles'.

Olivia looked up at her brother, and he led her to the small hallway that led to the suite's rooms.

Once out of earshot of their parents, Olivia pulled her brother into her room and shut the door.

"Luke, we have to do something, it's obvious there is something between them all that needs to be solved, and if they won't do it themselves, we're going to," she said, looking at her brother intently. Lucas shook his head okay.

Olivia pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. She looked back up to her brother.

"Let me see your phone," she said, her blue eyes dead serious. Lucas squinted his in suspicion. He slowly pulled out his phone and handed it to her, watching as she dialed the number.

"Livy, what are you doing?" he said, taking the paper from her and looking at the number.

Olivia looked up at him with a devious smile that looked so much like CC that any person would have to do a double take.

"I'm going to fix this stupid feud once and for all,"

**I'm sorry it was so short, but there is much more to come! Please review! Thank you guys so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

*_Flashback_

_March 14, 2002 8:35 p.m._

_Niles leaned over the crib and planted a soft kiss on his daughter's head. He smiled down at her small sleeping figure as she turned in her sleep from the movement. He then walked across the large room to Lucas's crib, and kissed the two year old's head just like he had his little sister._

_Before he turned around, he felt long arms wrap around his waist, and a soft chin rest on his shoulder. He smiled to himself._

_"Congratulations, daddy, you finally got them to go to sleep," CC mumbled. A tingling sensation crawled up his spine as he felt her minty breath on his ear. She gave her devious smile as he turned around. He could see her blue eyes sparkle from the faint moonlight that seeped through the large windows of the room._

_"I love you," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her small waist that she had worked to get back. A bright white smile spread across her face as she looked up into his deep blue eyes that she could tell were filled with love._

_She tapped his nose with the tip of her red painted nails, and leaned her forehead against his._

_"I love you too, Hazel," she whispered before their lips touched in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Several moments, CC pulled back and looked into his eyes._

_"We can finish this later, right now you have to talk to Maxwell about the contract," she said softly. Niles closed his eyes and sighed, dissapointed. He unwrapped his hands from around her waist, and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall._

_They exited the house after kindly asking Angelica to keep an eye on the twins and walked across the moonlit courtyard to the Sheffield's house._

_CC walked slowly behind her husband as he made his way to Maxwell's office where they both knew he was working. He turned around to look at her. She smiled at him and nodded. Before leaving to find Fran and distract her while the men talked, she lightly kissed his lips, then escaped down the hallway toward the kitchen._

_Niles took a deep breath and walked into the large room with a big oak desk, high ceilings and dark green walls._

_"Sir," Niles said sternly as he walked up to the desk. He made sure to close the door completely just in case Fran escaped CC's distraction._

_Maxwell looked up from his papers and gave a distracted smile._

_"What is it, old man?" he said before looking back down at the papers. Niles sighed, and started the speech he had been dreading for the past two weeks that CC had been urging him to discuss after he told her.  
_

_"Well, sir, you know our _agreement_ states that I have to work for your for thirty years, but you are aware there is only two years left, and now that I'm married with CC, my pay is really no longer needed. To cut to the chase sir, I'm asking if you would relinquish the contract just a slight earlier so that I can start my training for an attorney?" Niles looked at Maxwell as he dropped his papers and looked up at his oldest friend, realizing this conversation was more important than a question of wanting more tea._

_Maxwell sighed._

_"Niles, you know I can't do that. Mother and father will find out, and end up suing you for breaking the contract, it's not worth it old man. It's only two more years!" Maxwell looked up at him with a I-wish-I-could-do-something-but-I-can't smile that Niles knew wasn't real._

_Niles stared at his boss, not believing what he was hearing. He knew Maxwell had a say in the contract, and if he really put time into it, he could relinquish the contract without his parents filing a lawsuit against the Brightmores._

_"But sir, CC and I agreed that-" before Niles continued, Maxwell interrupted him, not wanting to deal with the work at the time._

_"Niles, you know the only way you can get out of the contract is if you move back to England, and we both know how much CC loves it there. Just work the two years off, then we can settle it then," he said with a smile that looked like he had just solved the problem for world peace._

_Niles glared at the man he thought was his friend._

_"Well, then I think we solved our problem, Maxwell," Niles said, his searing gaze burning into Maxwell._

_"We're moving back to England. CC and I discussed our plans, and I am not going to deal with my schedule of working for you, when I was the one who helped you through Eden in the first place. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have the job you work today!" Niles said, his voice rising. _

_After a moment of shocked silence, CC and Fran burst into the room, their eyes wide._

_"Niles, please calm down," CC said, looking at a side of her husband she had never seen before. Niles walked toward the door._

_"He won't agree to it, CC," he said before walking out of the room._

_CC turned back to Maxwell, her eyes still wide._

_"Maxwell, after all Niles has done for you? This is what you do? You won't let him off the hook two years early?" tears formed in her eyes and she didn't know exactly why. After giving a look to Fran, that Fran would never forget, she walked out of the room and followed her husband into the courtyard._

_Niles sat at the bench looking at the small pond. He looked down at his hands as he fumbled with his fingers. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw blonde hair, and turned to see CC standing beside him, her arms crossed, and tears glistening in her eyes._

_The sudden wind whipped through her hair as it gleamed in the moonlight._

_"Niles," she softly said, her voice oddly floating in the wind._

_"He won't relinquish it, CC. There is only one other way to, but," he couldn't finish his words. CC already knew what the only other option was. She sat down next to Niles, and entwined her fingers into his, she looked up into his blue eyes that were darkened with anger._

_"I want to, Niles," she said, not taking her eyes off of him. He turned to her._

_"I want to move to England with you and the twins. We can live at your parents estate. Besides, they've only seen their grandchildren three times. We can live there for a few years and then come back, it won't be that bad," she said with a small smile as she gripped tighter to his hand. He smiled, liking her idea._

_He lifted his hand, and brushed her soft cheek._

_"You're so beautiful, CC. How did I get this lucky?" he asked, looking into her eyes that no longer had tears in them. She smiled._

_They both leaned in and shared a loving kiss._

* * *

__Eve lay on her bed, looking out of her window that stretched all the way from the ceiling to the perfectly white carpet below. She gazed around her room. The light blue walls, white ceiling, pictures everywhere. She spotted one in particular she never noticed until that moment. She jumped up from her bed, and picked the picture off of the collage her mother had made for her.

In the picture was herself as a young toddler, her brother, and a blonde girl and boy with blue eyes that looked the same age. The other twins looked strangely similar to Olivia and Lucas. All four of the toddlers were smiling brightly, in the background, you could make out the bright white letters of the Hollywood sign.

Eve flipped the pictures over, and read in her mother's handwriting:

Eve, Jonah, Olivia and Lucas

February 2002

Eve's green eyes widened as she saw Olivia and Lucas's names. She turned the picture around again, and noticed the little features. How Olivia had light blue eyes like her mother, and Lucas had darker ones, like his father.

"Oh my gosh, it's Olivia," she mumbled to herself. She jumped when her phone vibrated on her vanity. She picked it up, and the caller I.D. labeled 'Unknown Number'.

She slowly picked it up and hit answer.

"Hello?" she said curious of who it was. When she heard Olivia's voice on the other end, her eyes lit up, and she quickly ran out of her room and dragged her brother back in moments later. He looked at her, aggrivated as she closed her door.

"Eve what are you doing?" he asked. She quickly shushed him, and set the phone on speaker.

"We're here, Olivia! I found this picture, it's of you and me and our brothers when we were really little! I think our parents knew each other before you moved away," Eve said, looking at the picture then handing it to Jonah, his eyes widened when he noticed the other set of twins in the picture.

"Look, Eve. Luke and I were eavesdropping on our parents. Turns out that we didn't immediately move to New York when we left LA. We moved to a town in England in my grandparents estate for two years, then we moved to New York!" Olivia said on the phone.

Eve's eyes widened, remembering her parents saying something when she was four about "them moving from England back to New York" when she was sneaking around one time. Jonah looked to his sister, then replied.

"Something is going on here, we have to get our parents back together to see each other and figure this out. This fight they have has been going on for over ten years!" he said. Eve nodded in aggreement. They listened for Olivia's reply.

"I have a plan, but we're leaving to go back to New York tomorrow. From the signs of it, my parents aren't going to want to come back here anytime soon. You two have to convince your parents to come to New York for a vacation. You said you've never been there! If I give you our address, or a place to meet, we can trick them into meeting each other!" Olivia said. Eve and Jonah smiled at each other.

"Okay, Olivia! I'll put Luke's number in my phone until you get yours fixed. I'll give you Jonah's number too, so we can all contact each other in case we get some more information! For now, let's just try to get as much information out of our parents as we can!" Eve said.

After saying goodbye and good luck flying back, they hung up. Eve smiled at her brother.

"This is so going to work," she said with an evil grin.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! And you finally got most of the information of why the feud started! There's much more to come! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_*Flashback_

_26 April 2002_

_CC shifted little Olivia on her hip as she looked at the blue ocean in the distance from atop the hill at which Niles' parents' estate rested._

_The Brightmores had settled everything and had finally landed at Heathrow and drove the hour and a half to Eastbourne, England. Now they were standing outside the main gates of the Brightmore Estate, and it took CC's breath away at how beautiful this part of England was._

_"Niles, it's beautiful here," she said as the spring wind whipped through both her's and Olivia's hair softly. Niles looked back at her and smiled._

_"My parents inherited this estate from my great grandfather, back when I was a kid they almost had to sell it because we needed the money so bad," Niles looked back at the home with a smile, "I'm so glad they didn't,"_

_CC smiled and ran her hand through his hair as she leaned up against him. She smiled at her daughter who rested her head on her shoulder, probably tired from jet lag._

_"Are you sure your parents will be fine with us living here for a few years, we could buy a dreamy house around here and come here for vacations when we move back to America," CC said, looking up into his eyes. Niles shook his head.  
_

_"That's not necessary, this estate has a guest house and enough rooms for the twins to have their own room, and my brother's family to stay here too," he said with a smile. CC sighed, and started past the gates and down the long sidewalk lined with every possible flower a person could think of._

_She looked down at the figure on her shoulder when she heard small, quiet snors, and couldn't help but laugh when she saw her daughter had fallen asleep._

_Niles smiled at what a beautiful sight it was to see his daughter and wife together, he knew if he died the next day, he would die the happiest man on earth._

_After Niles caught up to CC, with little Lucas in his arms asking a bunch of questions like usual, they ran the doorbell._

_A few moments later, two people who looked to be in their sixties opened the door, and their eyes widened when they saw who was on the opposite side._

_"Niles!" Alistair Brightmore said with a large smile to see his son. He looked just like Niles except for gray hair a slight bit taller, and not as muscular. Marie Brightmore's bright green stunning eyes lit up when she saw her grandchildren, and a large smile grew across her face._

_"Oh, CC!" she said, and offered a hug to her daughter in law. She pulled back to see Olivia sleeping on her shoulder. "She is the most precious thing I've ever seen," she whispered. CC smiled._

_After entering the large foyer, with high ceilings and a large chandelier, everybody sat down in the sitting room. _

_"What are you doing all the way over here?" Alistair asked, a large smile still on his face as Lucas slowly walked over to his grandfather tiredly. CC giggled as she shifted Olivia in her lap, who still lay limp in her arms, softly snoring._

_Niles looked over at CC with a small smile. "We had an issue with the Sheffields. We sold the mansion, and are moving out here," Niles said. The Brightmore's reaction was not what CC expected. Both of them smiled brightly._

_"That's wonderful! You can live in the guest house!" Marie said, stroking her granddaughter's hair._

_"Patrick and Leola are visiting next week with Annabella and Charlie, it will be great, the twins will finally meet their cousins!" She finished. _

_CC smiled at Niles, and leaned into him._

* * *

Olivia sat in her bedroom suite, and looked out the window of the tall hotel, seeing the entire city of Los Angeles, and the Hollywood sign in the distance. She took a deep sigh, and turned back toward the rest of her room, to see her mother in the doorway. Olivia just about jumped off her bed, but quickly collected herself. CC noticed her jump and smiled as she walked over and sat next to her daughter on her bed.

Olivia looked up at her, a small smile on her face.

"Look, mom, I'm sorry I ran away over that stupid piece of paper, it's just, it was really important to me," she said looking down at her hands. When she didn't hear a reply from her mother, or a scolding, or anything, she looked up to see tears in her eyes. CC had a small smile as she looked down at her daughter.

"I'm just glad your okay," she said. She wrapped her arms around Olivia, and pulled her into a hug. After a moment of shock, Olivia hugged her back, a smile on her face.

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, you know that right?" CC mumbled into her hair. Olivia smiled brighter.

"I know, mom, I love you too," she said. CC pulled back, and looked at her daughter.

"So what was that note that was so important you had to run from your family to chase?" she said, a smirk on her face.

"It was a note from Dominick," she said quietly. CC's eyes widened, and a smile creeped across her face.

"Ooo, Dominick, huh?" she said. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Ya, he wrote it and gave it to me right before we left to go on the plane, he told me to open it in LA, I totally forgot about it, then when I went to put the key chain that I bought in my pocket, it was there," she looked up at CC again, who smiled down at her daughter.

"Do you need any advice?" she asked, an innocent smile on her face. Olivia looked at her, with a face that said 'are you serious?'.

"Really mom? How long did it take for you to get a husband? With a man that you knew for fifteen years and didn't really know you loved him until you _danced _with him?" Olivia smirked. It was CC's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're here by my side. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. It's true, you take things for granted until one day, they're gone," CC looked at her daughter with a non readable expression. Olivia smiled.

"I know mom, I was so scared when I knew you guys weren't behind me. If it wasn't for the Sheffields..." Olivia stopped talking when she saw her mother's expression fall. CC looked down at her hands at the mention of their names.

"Mom, who are they? And why did you lie to Luke and I and never tell us we lived in England for two years with Grandma and Grandpa?" Olivia said, looking up at her mother. CC turned her head quickly, her eyes wide at what her daughter knew.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, facing her daughter. Olivia shrugged.

"You and dad talk really loud when you argue, which isn't often," she said.

CC looked her daughter in her eyes that matched her's and sighed.

"Yes, it's true. We lived in Eastbourne until you were five, we moved back to New York two weeks after your birthday," she said looking at her daughter, a sudden smile appeared on her face. "You and your brother had a British accent," she said, a humored smile on her face. Olivia's eyes widened and a smile lit her face.

"I had a British accent? How long did it take to ware off when we moved back to New York?" Olivia asked, a smile still on her face. CC looked up into the air like she was thinking.

"Well, I think you were talking normal by the time you were nine," she said. Olivia looked like she was thinking.

"Why don't I remember having a British accent?" she asked, looking back up to her mother. CC smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know, it seemed natural to you to have an accent, so you never acknowledged it I guess," she said. Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just glad to be back with my family," she said, looking up at CC, who smiled down at her.

"I love you," she said, hugging her daughter tightly. Olivia smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too, mom," she replied.

Niles and Lucas stood in the doorway, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Eve sat in her bedroom, looking out the window to see the city lights of Los Angeles in the distance. She took a heavy sigh, and plopped onto her bed to read the latest copy of _Seventeen_.

She turned her head when she heard a soft knock on her door, and Fran appear seconds later.

"Hey, honey," Fran said, walking into the large room, and sitting next to her daughter. Eve looked up at her mom from her laying position on the double bed, her curls sprawled out around her head, and a blue plastic headband holding her bangs up.

"Hey," Eve said, looking back down at the article she was reading. Fran sighed.

"Who are they?" Eve asked, not looking from the magazine. Fran looked at her, confused. Eve didn't even have to look at her mother to know that she had to ask the full question.

"Who are Olivia and Lucas Brightmore, mom? I found the picture of us in front of the Hollywood sign. Why can't you guys just tell us?" she still didn't look up from the magazine.

Fran looked down at her hands, feeling guilty.

"Fine. Olivia and Lucas were your friends when you guys were young because their parents used to be really good friends of ours. CC, Olivia's mother, worked with your father when he did broadway, and Niles was Max's friend all throughout childhood and became his butler over a stupid contract from your grandparents. We got in a big argument, and all four of them moved from LA back to England," Fran said quickly.

Eve finally looked up at her, her green eyes light like usual, yet they were clouded and sad. Fran ran her fingers through Eve's long hair, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about them earlier, Angel," she said softly. Eve sighed and looked back up to her mother.

"It's just, when I met Olivia for the second time, we were automatically best friends, I felt like I could tell her anything. I've never felt like that with anyone before, not even Kendall, not right away anyway," Eve looked back down.

Fran smiled at her.

A small smile formed on Eve's face, that Fran didn't notice.

"Mom, can we take a vacation?" Eve asked, looking at her mother with pleading eyes. Fran looked at her.

"You know, to just take a break? It's summer, not like I'm going to miss school, and plus, the sitcom's between seasons right now, so dad wouldn't be missing anything either!" Fran looked at her.

"How did that come from this conversation we were having?" Fran asked. Eve shrugged.

"We'll think about it," Fran said before kissing her daughter's head and walking out of the room.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was having problems with my laptop! Much more to come!**


End file.
